


Икар

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: В некотором роде сиквел к "Ангелы и демоны". Раз уж Локи в силах наколдовать крылья, Тони, разумеется, тоже хочет попробовать, как это, летать без костюма.





	Икар

— Чудесный вид, — сказал Локи.

Тони кивнул, и это небольшое движение заставило его выписать петлю.

— С репульсорами летать проще, — проворчал он, пряча смущение за недовольством.

— Но не так упоительно, — понимающе усмехнулся Локи. — Давай сядем вон там и отдохнём перед обратной дорогой.

— Нет, — неуверенно запротестовал Тони. Он и впрямь устал, но… — Хочу подняться вон туда, за облака!

— Хорошо, тогда я отдохну, а ты полетай вокруг, — с лживым смирением согласился Локи.

Опустился на облюбованный уступ, сложил крылья. Тони на пару минут завис над ним, затем приземлился тоже. Чуть не упал, подвернув ногу, но Локи подхватил под локоть и помог устоять.

— Держись, — ласково сказал он, гладя огненно-красные перья с яркой жёлтой окантовкой. — Может, ты и правда Феникс, восстающий из пепла, но с падением в бездну у нас обоих связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, не стоит портить ими этот день.

Тони невольно поёжился. И от воспоминаний, вызванных словами Локи, и от холодного воздуха. Разогретое полётом тело вмиг покрылось гусиной кожей, пришлось пошевелить крыльями, чтобы хоть немного разогнать кровь. Натруженные плечи заныли, и Тони поморщился. Как-то он не рассчитал своих сил, похоже. Отдохнуть как следует не даст холод, а без отдыха он не долетит обратно. Но и сдаваться, вызывать ДЖАРВИСа и просить его прислать сюда костюм Тони тоже не хотел.

А ведь когда утром Локи предупредил, что наколдовать крылья сможет только на голый торс, Тони это ничуть не смутило. Поначалу он думал, что легко приспособит какую-нибудь из маек, но из этого ничего не вышло. Теперь-то он наконец понял, почему Локи так возбуждался от прикосновений к крыльям. Чувствительность у них была просто невероятная!

Это Тони не остановило, и, полетав для пробы над заливом, слегка опьянев от солёного морского бриза, они махнули не куда-нибудь, а в Альпы. Поросшие лесом и разноцветными травами склоны, деревеньки и долины, одинокие часовенки, реки и луга, залитые солнцем или усыпанные снегом горные пики… Тони не раз всё это видел по телевизору и в буклетах, но когда смотришь с высоты птичьего полёта да своими глазами, а не через датчики шлема, — это совсем другое. И сам полёт был другим. Оно того стоило, но, похоже, как раз наступило время расплаты.

— Глупый мой Феникс, — шепнул Локи, прижимая его к себе и обнимая крыльями. — Так лучше?

— Намного, — согласился Тони, нежась в мягком подпушке.

— Всё будет хорошо.

Локи достал из кармана штанов какую-то бутылочку, плеснул на ладонь, аккуратно растёр Тони плечи и грудь, мягко массируя мышцы. Болеть перестало как по волшебству. Впрочем, почему как?

— Что ещё припрятано в твоих бездонных карманах? — уже гораздо бодрее поинтересовался Тони.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Пожрать, — честно признался Тони.

— Думаю, пока не стоит, — покачал головой Локи. — Но! У меня есть вот это, — он выудил флягу. — Пару глотков, не больше.

Тони послушался.

— Ммм, поделишься формулой нектара? Или это амброзия?

— Обычный тонизирующий напиток, — улыбнулся Локи.

— Ничего себе «обычный»! Теперь я готов хоть на Луну слетать, не то что за облака.

— Боюсь, у меня нет системы противообледенения.

Тони притих, борясь с вновь нахлынувшими воспоминаниями. Локи обнял его покрепче, сочувственно посапывая в макушку.

— Всегда думал, что эта история не может быть правдой, — сказал Тони, глядя на величественный горный пик, вознёсшийся выше облаков.

— Ммм?

— Есть у нас такая притча, о юноше по имени Икар. Отец сделал ему крылья из перьев, но предупредил, чтобы Икар не залетал слишком высоко.

— Но он, разумеется, попытался?

— Конечно! — пожал плечами Тони. — Да ты сам подумай, уметь летать и не испробовать пределы возможностей?

— В этом вам нет равных, — фыркнул Локи.

— Да кто бы говорил! — парировал Тони. — Разумеется, Икар летел всё выше и выше…

— И замёрз насмерть? Или прежде задохнулся?

— Вообще-то нет. По легенде он поднялся слишком высоко, и солнце растопило воск, которым были скреплены перья. Поэтому Икар упал.

— Погоди-ка… — Локи мотнул головой. — Просто упал? Не обгорел? Температура плавления воска разве…

— Градусов сто сорок минимум, — с улыбкой кивнул Тони. Рассмеялся. — Чёрт возьми, а ведь ты первый на моей памяти, кто об этом подумал!

— Легко сохранять разум, слушая чужие легенды, — вздохнул Локи. — Как говорят на родине нашей рыжей шпионки, чужую беду руками разведу.

— То есть в ваши легенды ты веришь так же безоглядно? — Тони развернулся, чтобы посмотреть Локи в лицо. — Расскажи парочку? Тех, в которые особенно веришь?

— В другой раз, — увильнул Локи, распахнул крылья и легко взмыл вверх. — Давай возвращаться. Внизу стемнеет раньше, а я не уверен, что ты сможешь лететь в темноте.

— Ладно, — Тони взлетел тоже. — Видишь вон ту церквушку? Наперегонки. Кто последний — тот рассказывает сегодня вечером легенду!


End file.
